When programming a multitude of vehicle modules (e.g., thousands or millions of such modules) with uniquely identifying parameters, there is always a possibility of programming one or more modules with the same parameters. For example, after a programming system stoppage due to a system failure, a programmer may unintentionally re-start programming of the next vehicle module with a previously programmed vehicle module parameters or at a minimum may not recognize at what stage the programming system stopped. Furthermore, there is always a need to minimize or prevent fraudulent programming of vehicle modules.